The One That He Caught
by Artemis225
Summary: Ron finds out that Hermione has been cheating on him, but with who? Find out in this little One Shot. Post war. 7th year repeated.


**A/N: Based on the Fred/Hermione video Losing Everything by smexiiangel, so if one you one Youtube could tell her/he that I did it, that would be much appreciated, because I hope her/he likes it. I am changing it up a little bit, but it's all around the same story. Anyway…..I don't own any of this. **

"You betrayed me! How could you do this to me after everything we've been through together," Ron bellowed in the Common Room. Hermione was in tears on the ground, bruises already forming on her wrists where Ron had grabbed her. But that wasn't the worst of the pain she was feeling. The worst was the guilt, and the shame as she looked at everyone's unforgiving eyes. Even Harry was looking at her with disgust. She stood up though, tears still running down her face.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Ronald," she began, but was cut off by his shouting. How she wished that he was with her, comforting her, standing by her. But she won't be able to see him until a few days, signifying her very last year at Hogwarts. Talk about going out with a bang.

"You're sorry? You're sorry! You're sorry for hurting me! What kind of complete rubbish is that! You cheated on me," he yelled into her face, his fist hitting his chest in uncontrolled anger.

"And you've treated me no more than the dirt underneath your shoe from the very moment we've met," she hissed out just as more people came down to see what all of the yelling was about. When she saw Ginny come down, she fought back the sigh of relief before she continued, "You've never treated me once as a friend. A nuisance, a dictionary, and encyclopedia, yes. But never a friend, and I am sick of you treating me as something to only be there when you need it."

"What you did was inexcusable Hermione," Harry said, stepping in beside Ron, his arms crossed, and his eyebrows furrowed, "You cheated."

"And he's deserted us," she hissed out again, even though fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks. She could see Ginny come up next to her out of the corner of her eyes, but refused to turn her back on her two best friends, "He's deserted us when we needed him most. And you forgave him in a heartbeat. Why can't you forgive me?"

"That was different," Harry began to defend, but Hermione cut him off before he could continue.

"Yes it's different, we could have died," she bellowed this time, her body shaking from her sobs, tears still falling freely down her face. She looked to her left when she felt a hand on her shoulder, finding Ginny giving her a sympathetic smile. Ginny moved in closer, her arm going around Hermione's waist.

"Get away from that slut Ginny! You shouldn't be around such filth," Ron said as he looked at Hermione with disgust. Hermione was shocked by the venom in his voice and began to crumple up towards the ground again. Ginny squatted next to Hermione, rubbing soothing circles in her back before glaring at her brother.

"You may be angry Ron, but that is no way to speak to Hermione. She has saved your life on multiple occasions, and this is how you speak to her. I expected more from you," she looked at Harry, "Both of you." Ginny helped Hermione up, holding her close to make sure the older girl didn't fall to the ground again. When Harry stepped forward, Ginny put her hand up to stop him, "Until you figure out how you're going to treat Hermione, you and I are on a break. Because I don't know if I if I can date a man who drops their friends like a drop of a hat." She led Hermione away, leaving the boys stunned. Ron turned around, punching a wall, and breaking the bones in his knuckles. Harry grabbed his shoulder and led him out of the now crowded common room and to the Hospital wing, his thoughts going up to the two girls now in Hermione's room.

Ginny had Hermione lay down on her bed, remembering all of the times her mother would comfort her when she was upset. Ginny placed the covers over the sniffling girl, who now had red and puffy eyes and a red nose from all of the crying.

"You take a nap to calm down, and there will be some tea waiting for you when you wake up," Ginny said, and began to stand up when Hermione stopped her and grabbed her hand.

"There shouldn't be any reason for you to be helping me, I cheated," Hermione said, her voice now hoarse. Ginny gave her a small smile and grasped Hermione's hand back.

"And you fell in love. You didn't do it maliciously, or for the thrill of it. And besides, you were going to break up with Ron anyway," Ginny told her, but Hermione shook her head.

"I still cheated. I wish he was here with me," Hermione's voice became thick as more tears came. Ginny wrapped her arms around her.

"He loves you, you love him. That's all that matters. The rest will follow. Everyone else is behind you, and loves you," Ginny said, but Hermione cut in.

"Not Harry. Did you see the way he looked at me? I have never seen him look that way at anybody, except Peter Pettigrew. But that's it. He's my best friend, and he sees me on the same level of his parents murderer," Hermione told her, but Ginny quieted her down.

"Sleep," Ginny commanded, making sure Hermione was completely covered. She waited till the older girl closed her eyes before running to the owlery to send a very important letter.

_"I can't do this," Hermione said to him as they stood outside in the rain. She was soaking wet, but there were other things on her mind, "I shouldn't do this."_

_"I love you," he told her, grabbing her arms and pulling her close, "We will be together. But you have to break up with him."_

_"Break up with him after I already cheated on him with you! What type of person does that make me? Huh? A mudblood whore," she practically yelled, but immediately closed her mouth when she saw his angry eyes._

_"Don't you every call yourself that. You are a beautiful, kind, smart, sexy, wonderful person. And you do not deserve the crap that Ron gives you," he pulled her to him again, crashing his lips to hers. She kissed him back with just as much ferocity, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they broke apart for air, they rested their foreheads against each other, their chests being pressed together as they took deep breaths._

_"I'll do it when we get back to school," Hermione whispered, and wasn't sure if she was heard over the quiet roar of the rain. She opened her eyes and found him grinning back at her. "I love you."_

_"I love you," he whispered back to her, "I don't have a ring right now, but will you marry me?" She laughed, and she seemed to glow in the dimness of the grey clouds. He loved her laugh so much. He wanted to hear it every day for the rest of his life._

_"That was the plan, after I break up with Ron, and we date for a few more months. But yes, after all of that, I will marry you," she said to him, making him grin wider._

_"Or we can do it right now. Run away, get married, then we don't have to worry about Ron," he offered, but she shook her head._

_"We'll always have to worry about Ron until I tell him," she became sad again, "He's going to be so betrayed."_

_"Let's tell him together."_

_"No, I have to tell him myself. But let's worry about that another day," she said before pulling away a little bit, "dance with me."_

_"Of course," he said before grabbing her hand, and putting a hand on her waist, and swaying them back and forth slowly to the music of the rain. He was the one that fulfilled her dream of dancing in the rain. _

Hermione jumped from her dream, his name on her lips, then realized he was there in her room. Sitting in a chair on the side of her bed. Her frown immediately turned into a huge grin.

"Fred," she cried out before hopping out of the bed and jumping into his arms. He grinned back at her as he pulled her close, putting her on his lap. He then placed his lips on hers, giving her soft, unhurried kiss. "I missed you so much," she told him, tears beginning to prickle her eyes again. She wanted to stop crying so bad, but her body wouldn't listen to her brain.

"It's ok. I'm here, no need for tears," he said soothingly, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb. Then he noticed the bruises on her wrists, and grabbed her arm, glaring at them, "He hurt you?"

"He didn't mean to. He was just angry. It was an accident," she defended, but Fred shook his head, feeling anger well up inside himself.

"I don't care how mad he was, he shouldn't have put his hands on you like that. Where is he?"

"I don't know. Please don't do something stupid," she pleaded, but was ignored as he picked her up and placed her on her feet, then he walked out of her dorm room. She followed him, trying to stop him, but his anger had overtaken his mind. All he could see was red, and blue from her bruises. He gracefully slid down the girls' steps that had turned into a slide, and Hermione quickly followed him after they returned back to ordinary steps. People were shocked to see him, but when he asked where his little brother was, they did not hesitate to tell him that Ron was in the Great Hall, stuffing his face. Hermione was surprised to hear this, and when she looked at the clock, she realized that it was already lunch and that she had been asleep for over three hours.

She continually tried to hold him back, telling him that whatever he was planning. He kept plowing through, her pleas falling on deaf ears. She became really panicked when they finally reached the Great Hall, and everyone fell silent as Fred walked into the room.

"You," Ron bellowed, abandoning his food and standing up, pulling his wand out. Right as Ron opened his mouth to cast a hex, Fred punched him in the jaw, knocking Ron to the ground. Hermione ran up to be in front of Fred, holding him back by placing her hands on his chest.

"You hurt her," Fred yelled at his little brother on the ground, "I should hex you into oblivion for even thinking of touching her in a harmful way."

Ron wiped some blood from his lip, "She cheated."

"She is the love of my life," Fred yelled back, Hermione now having her arms wrapped completely around his waist, her ear next to his fast beating heart as he continued to yell at Ron, "She is the love of my life and you put your hands on her as if she was some ragdoll to be thrown away."

"She cheated," Ron repeated, now standing up with the help of Harry.

"Is that all that you can think about?"

"You stole her from me," Ron yelled out.

"She left you for me," Fred countered, "You treated her like your own personal maid to cook for you, clean for you, do _everything_ for you except wipe your ass! What type of woman wants to be treated as nothing more than a house elf? You make it seem as if this was all for a laugh at your expense!"

"It was," Ron defended, but Fred shook his head, now holding Hermione to him.

"Get over yourself Ron. She felt trapped by you, and that's it," Fred said, then looked down at Hermione, her eyes screwed shut. He bent his head down to her, his hand gentle on her cheek. "I won't hurt him anymore, I promise." Hermione nodded, then released Fred. Fred noticed Ginny next to them, and handed Hermione off to her before getting in Ron's face.

"If you ever touch her in a harmful way again, you'll have a lot more than a bloody lip little brother," Fred said in a low, menacing voice, and felt satisfied at the scared look on Ron's face. He turned around and began to lead Hermione out, but they were stopped by Harry's voice.

"If you could do it all over again, would it still end up the same," he asked, and Fred knew that it was directed to Hermione. She looked at her best friend, her brown eyes sad but strong.

"If you mean me ending up with Fred, then yes. I would choose him every single time," she told him. Harry walked towards her, green eyes staring at her brown. She could tell that he was confused, but she probably would have been too. She was not expecting the hug that he gave her. She slowly closed her eyes as she hugged him back.

"Your happiness is all that matters," he whispered to her, and when they pulled apart she nodded. Harry stepped back, but then Ginny jumped into his arms, and giving him a long kiss. Fred and Hermione chuckled before walking out of the Great Hall, and leaving Ron standing in the center, alone and confused.

Fred and Hermione walked out of the room, Fred's arm around her shoulders, and hers around his waist. She was the first to speak.

"You know, you're pretty hot when you get angry," she told him, making him grin.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's very sexy. Of course, I wish you weren't using your anger against your brother," she said, and he made them stop in the middle of the hall way. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"You'll always come first before my brothers Hermione. Always remember that. I love you," he whispered the last as he bent his head towards hers.

"And I love you," she whispered back, then reached up to have their lips meet in one explosive kiss.


End file.
